


Blade's Edge

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding Crops, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Kudos: 36





	Blade's Edge

I shifted in the enormous bed, a feeling of uncertainty making me toss and turn. Something felt off in the inky darkness of the room. I instinctively reached out, seeking the warm body that should have been resting beside me. My searching hands found nothing but cold sheets and empty space. Reluctantly, I cracked open my bleary eyes, rubbing the sleep from them to survey the room. "Victor." I softly called but no answer came from the empty room. 

It was eerily quiet as I crept out of bed, wrapping myself in the black silk robe that had slid to the floor in a flurry of activity earlier that night. I followed the light glowing under the door out into the hallway, my bare feet padding softly down the stairs, carrying me to the living room. There sat Victor on the couch, hunched over a small table. I sighed, the uneasy pressure in my chest melting away. I tiptoed up behind him, snaking my arms around his neck. 

"What are you doing?" I whispered, kissing his ear. He tensed for a moment, placing the object in his hand carefully in the ornate box in front of him. He tilted his head back, nestling between my breasts to see me.

"You should be in bed. I clearly remember tucking you in just a few hours ago, and you were very worn out." He smirked as he pulled my face to his, lips meeting in a languid kiss.

"You should be there too." I chided, brushing my lips to his, coaxing another kiss from him.

"You head back and I'll join shortly. I just need to finish." He patted my arm, turning his attention back to the task in front of him.

"Then back to my original question, what are you doing?" I walked around the couch, taking the seat next to him. He opened the box displaying a set of exquisite silver knives. He gently picked one up, examining the gleaming blade.

"I was sharpening my knives."

"I didn't know you had knives like this." I bent over to get a closer view. The thin blades were roughly as long as the handle and already looked exceptionally sharp.

"They're sort of a family heirloom, from my mother's side." His eyes softened as they always did when his mother came up in conversation. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and my chest grew warm seeing this sweet side of him. "They're called kunai. They're a form of throwing knives."

"It looks like they are very important to you and you take great care of them." I leaned against his arm, staring at his hands as he manipulated it, spinning it with ease.

"Yes, they are." He took the tip of the blade between his fingers, offering me the handle. I took it and was surprised by the weight.

"It's heavier than it looks." I murmured as I marveled at the scrollwork carved into the metal. He sat observing me, chin resting on clasped hands.

"And they are sharp so be careful."

"I know that. I'm not a child." I grumbled, passing it back to his waiting hand.

"There are times I wonder."

"Would a child ride your co-" I was quieted with a brush of cool metal to my lips.

"I am fully aware you are not a child, dummy." He chuckled, tapping the blade to my mouth, drawing it down to tug at my bottom lip with the tip. I shivered at the sensation, a small whimper escaping me when he withdrew the knife.

"Have you ever used them?" I mumbled. His eyebrow quirked up. "For throwing!" I sputtered, cheeks heating under his curious gaze.

"On occasion. It has been a while but I like to keep them well maintained." His brow furrowed as he brushed his thumb against the blade. He set a rectangular stone in front of him and began pulling the blade across it, further honing the edge. 

The scrape of the stone was oddly soothing. I snuggled into the corner of the couch watching as, one after another, he sharpened each one, carefully wiping the blades clean with a black silk handkerchief before returning them to the box. The sound of the stone as he worked soon lulled me to sleep. I barely remember being scooped up, wrapped in his strong arms as he carried me back to bed. 

"Dummy. I told you you were tired." He whispered, kissing my forehead as he cradled me in bed before he too drifted off.

~

The next few weeks was one long series of meetings, phone conferences, and reports with Victor out of town on business. I had thought he might take pity and go easy on me but true to form he kept rigid deadlines for me all the way up to the day he got back. I sat at my desk rubbing my temples when my phone blipped with an update to my calendar. Wearily I picked it up, pulling up the scheduler to see what my workaholic had added. 

"Souvenir 7 pm. Dress accordingly and bring an overnight. Goldman will pick you up at your apartment at 6:30 pm." 

All the stress and exhaustion that had built up seemed to melt away thinking about an evening just the two of us. I checked the time, an hour left of work then a mad dash home to get ready. Thoughts of what to wear displaced everything work related in my brain and I spent my last hour in an unproductive stupor.

~

Goldman pulled in front of Souvenir promptly at seven, escorting me in to carry my bag. 

"I won't overstay my welcome for my own sake. Have a nice evening but remember you are both expected at the expense meeting in the morning. I won't cover for you guys this time." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm aware and we are adults, Goldman."

"Horny teenagers more like it." He mumbled under his breath as he hurried out the door.

"Good, you're here." I spun around as Victor appeared in the kitchen doorway. He strode towards me still wearing his apron, sleeves rolled up to expose his well defined arms. He circled my waist, pulling me into a searing kiss that made my head swim. "You look stunning." He rasped brushing the hair off my bare shoulders. 

I knew he liked this black lace dress. How it hung off my shoulders showing some skin while still being within his definition of classy.

"I missed you. You were gone longer than you said you would be." I scolded, jutting my bottom lip out.

"Negotiations took longer than expected. That is always a possibility." He explained, palm caressing my cheek. "But I'm making it up to you tonight."

"Just with dinner?" I murmured, nuzzling his hand.

"That and I have a surprise for you back at my place." He grinned.

"And that would be…" I prodded.

"Let's just say you're in for a very stimulating evening. In every sense of the word."

~

Victor flung the door open, body pressing flush against mine as he devoured my lips, hand on the small of my back keeping me upright as he walked us towards the bed. My hands roamed up his chest, snatching off his tie and fumbling to undo his buttons to expose the perfect planes of his muscled chest. 

I broke our kiss, my lips leaving a trail of lipstick down his neck to nip at his Adam's apple. A groan rumbled against my lips, his hand fisting the hair at the back of my head. He pulled, angling my face to claim my bruised lips again. 

"I had something special planned for tonight, but you are making it incredibly difficult to be patient." He sucked on my bottom lip, nibbling lightly.

"I'm not one to be patient." I cooed, palming the bulge straining the front of his slacks. He hummed, leaning into my touch.

"A fact that I am all too familiar with." He pushed against my chest, forcing me back onto the bed. I bounced lightly, my body quickly covered by his as he pressed me to the sheets, spreading me with his knees to grind his cock to my trembling pussy. I rolled my hips to meet his, begging for more of everything his touch promised.

"What did you have in mind then?" I asked, his lips blazing a trail from my jaw to shoulder. His hand skimmed up my side, leisurely tugging the zipper on the side of my dress.

"You'll need to lose this first." He slowly eased it off over my head, purposely taking his time. "Hmm, no bra tonight?" He mused as my breast came into view.

"Disappointed?" I playfully pouted.

"Not in the least." His tongue traced the pink bud as it puckered at his teasing, switching to the other at my urging. I sighed as my body arched to meet his, fingers running through midnight hair. His lips moved back up to brush mine. "I need to stop now before I can't. I want to give you your surprise still." I whined but released him. "None of that." He gripped my chin forcing me to lock my eyes with his. 

"I need you to lay here and do as I say. Be my good girl." 

I nodded, batting my lashes as he chuckled, giving me another quick kiss. He climbed off, shedding his shirt and collecting my dress from the bed, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. He walked to the head of the bed, reaching under the mattress and pulling out a length of black rope. I rolled over onto my side, my stomach fluttering with excitement.

"Those are new." I quipped.

"I ordered them to save my ties, though they are still silk. I have one at each corner of the bed. Hand." He commanded, looping the rope expertly around my wrist and pulling the knot tight. "Comfortable?" The sleek silk was soft against my skin and not too tight. He had gotten good at this. He walked around to the other side pulling the length of rope out.

"Yes. It's perfect." I offered my other hand to him, letting him repeat the process.

"Then next question. Will you allow me to restrain your legs as well?" He asked standing at the foot of the bed. I stretched my legs out towards him.

"Did you want to?" I purred.

"For your safety, I would prefer it." He reached out, caressing my calf. I shifted, his statement making me a bit nervous.

"My safety? What exactly are you planning?" I asked.

"I promise you will feel nothing but pleasure. You just need to be still for this and I know you tend to struggle with that." I was too curious to snap back at his remark as I pondered his words for a moment, my body aching to be touched.

"Ok, I trust you." I said offering him a foot. He carefully wrapped each ankle, stopping to kiss the top of my foot before moving to the next. He took his discarded tie and climbed onto the bed, straddling me as I laid splayed beneath him.

"Last part." He blindfolded me with his tie, the world falling into darkness. Warm breath puffed in my ear. 

"Are you ok with all of this?" 

His voice seemed sharper, clearer and I wanted to hear more of that deep baritone.

"Yes." I breathed. His tongue traced the shell of my ear, goosebumps rolling across my skin.

"Good. Now I'm going to touch you with several items and I want you to guess what they are." 

"What do I get if I guess right?"

"Anything you want. But if you get it wrong," I sensed his lips a hair's breadth from mine, our breaths mingling. 

"You will be punished." 

Those were the words I wanted to hear. I licked my lips, anticipation sparking in my chest. 

"You will only get one guess so you will want to take your time. Don't get impatient and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind." He warned, thumb grazing my lower lip. I shivered as I let out a shaky breath. 

"Remember your safe word?" I nodded quickly wanting him to start. "Then let's hear it." He took a nipple between his fingers, twisting slowly waiting for the magic word. I let him continue biting my lip as I groaned until it was verging on painful.

"Pudding!" I gasped.

"Good girl." He quickly withdrew his hand and his lips found mine, tongue teasing my mouth open to twine with mine. I sucked on it, making him grumble as he reluctantly pulled away. I heard the clink of his belt and the whisper of a zipper, his pants dropping to the floor. I giggled, my anticipation growing. His movements were nearly silent, making it impossible for me to figure out exactly where to expect him. My body was tingling waiting for his first move.

The lightest of touches brushed up my arm. I stilled, concentrating on the feel of the item against my skin. It traced back down, circling my breast and fluttering against a taut nipple. I shuddered as it was flicked along my belly taking a winding journey down to my thighs. With long smooth strokes it was drawn between my legs. 

I hadn't expected to feel it's gentle touches through my panties but I was sorely mistaken. Each pass made me tremble as he repeated the motion again and again. It was fanning the flames burning within, making me ache for a firmer touch. 

"Do you have your answer?" He whispered in my ear, nipping it as he waited.

"A feather." I stated, confident in my answer.

"Very good. You guessed correctly so the point goes to you. You may choose your reward." He took the feather away to await my decision but I had already made up my mind.

"I want you to eat me out. Please." I begged trying to adjust myself for better access.

"You get three minutes, over your panties, and you are not allowed to cum. Not until our game is done."

"I promise, just please." I whined. The bed at my feet sunk with his weight as he took up his position between my thighs. His tongue slid over the sleek material as he followed the line of my lips to find my clit, gently lapping at it causing my legs to quiver in response. His fingers joined, pressing the fabric into my dripping heat as far as he could, further wetting my already damp panties. His lips massaged my oversensitive bud as my breaths came quicker edging me closer. My orgasm threatened to overtake me, my body tightening. 

"Victor, pudding." I whimpered, knowing if I let him continue I would spill over. He immediately stopped, removing himself from the bed.

"Good girl. You controlled yourself and acknowledged your limit. You are being exceptionally obedient tonight." A note of pride crept into his voice. "Now then, do you need a moment or may we continue?"

"Don't stop."

"Since you seem so eager." He mused, moving stealthily so I once again lost track of where he was. I turned my head searching in vain for any minute sound that might give him away. My heart was pounding too fast, thundering in my ears and drowning out all noise as I waited for his next move. 

Something smooth raced up the sole of my foot, my toes curling at the ticklish sensation. I laughed as my other foot became the next target. 

"Do you find something funny?"

"It tickled." I squeaked as it journeyed up my inner thighs with firm strokes and quick taps. It felt somehow familiar but I couldn't quite place it. It was more solid than the feather but still flexible. He traced it up one side to my ribs and down the other. I squirmed as it was flipped against my core, like light lappings of a wide tongue. I moaned, hips rocking, pushing for more pressure.

"I thought I told you that you would need to be still." He pressed harder, twisting it in the fabric. I stilled my movement, a shaky whimper escaping my throat. 

"Your guess?"

"I don't know." I whined. He pulled my panties aside, massaging delicate skin and patting my nub as I quivered beneath him.

"You know exactly what it is." He insisted, rubbing circles with increasing speed. I panted as I tried to focus on a clear thought but I came up empty.

"Leather glove." My brain was at a complete loss as to what it could be so I just guessed.

"Hmm, I'm disappointed. Point goes to me and it looks like this time is punishment." I could hear a smirk gracing his face as he pulled the object away from me. 

"You've made quite a mess of it. Open your mouth, tongue out." 

I did as instructed and he wiped it off on my tongue, my tang coating my tastebuds. I could tell I was right about the leather from the whiff of it I got as it teased my lips. 

"Are you ready to receive your punishment?" He climbed on the bed, feet settling on either side of my hips. I nodded, a sudden strike landing on my outer thigh. I cried out, a sting spreading from the impact. 

"Do you know what it is now?"

"Mmmm, it's your riding crop." I gasped as another swift blow landed on my other thigh.

"How did you miss that?"

"You've never used it like that before." I shivered as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"I have certainly used it like this." I hissed through my teeth, another swat landing on tender flesh. I sucked in a breath anticipating another blow that never came. He sank to his knees, crop lifting my chin into a sweet kiss, his erection resting against my stomach as it twitched. "Last round is the tie breaker. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. Please. I want you." I begged, my core clenching impatiently. The crop clattered as it was tossed to the floor. He hovered over me rocking his hips, stroking my belly with his length as I writhed.

"I would like nothing better than to bury my cock in you right now." He growled. I throbbed at the gravel in his voice. "But we do have a game to finish." 

He reached for the side of the bed while keeping me pinned in place. I heard a scraping sound and he rose up on his knees. 

"Remember when I told you you would need to be still?" I nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Now is when it's important you follow that command." 

A sharp point pressed under my chin forcing my jaw up, exposing my neck. I froze, my heart couldn't decide whether to leap to my throat or drop to my stomach as it pounded against my ribcage. "This is your first experience with this. It's my first time using it in this capacity as well." He began to draw a line down my throat, skimming over the thrumming pulse it finds along the way. I swallowed past the point, the motion forcing it deeper into my skin. He increased the pressure slightly as it slid to the base of my throat. I felt the keen edge of the blade dancing across my body. 

I winced at the burn of the metal biting into my skin, the point nicking before being quickly pulled away. 

"I'm sorry. I'll need to use a lighter hand." His warm tongue licked gently at the minuscule wound, tenderly clearing the drop of blood that had welled up. He didn't stop there, raining kisses and nips on my body, traveling down to my pantyline. "Have you decided on your answer yet?" He questioned, tracing my hip line with the edge of a blade, catching the string at my side.

"I'm not sure." I had a suspicion but had too little to go on. He pulled, cleanly slicing through the elastic.

"Really? Maybe you need another point of reference." He laid the flat piece to my folds, slowly dragging it up so the tip teased at the fabric. A shuddering breath left my lungs as my body trembled. I was sure it was a knife now, my mind wandering back to that night a few weeks back.

"It's your kunai." He froze.

"I didn't think you would remember. Well, your point. Your reward."

"Do you even have to ask at this point?" I moaned. The knife slid under the strap at my hip, slicing through the string holding my panties together with hardly any effort, the material ripped away leaving me bare. With a clunk, the kunai was discarded on the bedside and I heard the familiar rip of a condom wrapper. 

I squirmed under him as he settled between my thighs, swollen head teasing my entrance. I gasped, his cock sinking into me, igniting every nerve he had tortured. His strokes were measured, controlled as he reached up to pull the blindfold off. I blinked at the sudden brightness, his face gradually coming into focus. 

"Eyes on me." He ordered, his thrusts speeding up driving me into the mattress, eliciting small yelps and cries from me. I strained against my bindings. I wanted to touch him desperately. I needed to feel more of him. 

"Victor...I need to...hold you." I gasped. 

He clawed at the knot at my wrist attempting to untie it. He roared in frustration, head snapping to the table. He grabbed the knife, slicing all the ties to free me. I threw my arms around his neck, nails raking pink welts across his shoulders. 

He pulled me into his lap, easing me down his cock. Gripping my ass he rammed me down to meet his hips, his motions hurried. Sweat dripped down his chest, slicking our bodies. I was on fire, blood boiling as I threatened to come undone. I pulled him as close as I could, hooking my legs behind his back, urging him deeper. His lips crashed down on mine as I came, swallowing my scream. 

My orgasm surged through me, my pussy clamping tight as I fell apart in his embrace. My walls fluttered around his cock, his control crumbling. With a final grunt he drove his cock deep, spilling into me with a hoarse groan. He leaned forward, laying me down as he thrust slowly, gently bringing me down from my high. I relaxed against the cool sheets, long fingers combing through my sweat soaked hair, both of us panting as we caught our breath. He withdrew, removing the spent condom then turning his attention back to the ropes still tied to my limbs.

"Let's get these off." He insisted working the knots loose, bits of rope falling to the floor.

"But I like my new jewelry." I pouted, drawing an amused smile from him.

"It's too clunky and garish. It doesn't suit you." He replied, tossing the final piece of rope.

"And what would suit me then?" He laid on his back beside me as I snuggled against his side. A far away look and a smile warmed his face as he pulled me on top of him. I rocked up to straddle him, fingers idly tracing his muscles while I gazed into his dark endless eyes.

"Rose gold. White diamonds. Something elegant, not too large." He took my left hand kissing my ring finger. "But, all in good time. You won our little game."

"And what is my prize?" I teased, grinding on his half hardened cock. He took the kunai, handing it to me.

"Your turn." He challenged, fire sparking in his eyes. I traced a line down the center of his chest, he gripped my thighs, nails digging in as his cock pulsed beneath me. 

"Show me what you're made of."


End file.
